My Existence Is A Contradiction (adopted version)
by Raiden Kagutsuchi
Summary: Contradictions...two propositions used in combination where one makes the other impossible. Light and Dark cannot together...or it was thought to be impossible. But a child of the two elements was born...the first ever living contradiction. However, his existence causes other to watch his movements...will this contradiction...Naruto...be force to a world that he doesn't want to?
1. Chapter 1

**What's up everyone it's your favorite fanfiction writer here. So as you can see I have adopted this story from Azure King and Azure Queen, so yeah this story will continue, but with me writing it. I really enjoyed reading the story and was kind of upset to find out that the writer won't be continuing it, so I decided to continue from where he/she left off. Chapters 1 – 9 will be the original story with a character name change. Chapter 10 will also be the same, but I'm changing the ending of chapter ten. Chapter 11 is where I put my own twist into it.**

 **That's all I had to say I hope you guys enjoy the return of My Existence Is A Contradiction.**

A man wearing a white suit was walking through a bamboo forest while holding a in his arms a baby no more than a few weeks old. "My son, do not worry. Your mother's allies will protect you."

The man smiles slightly at the sleeping child, "Kushina...guide so I could protect our son." He suddenly starts coughing violently with some blood coming down his chin. After walking a bit more the blonde man finally sees a group of people wearing kimonos and yukatas.

A man with silver hair and amethyst colored eyes, "Minato..." though he had perfect picture smile the silverette. "You do realize that your presence here without lady Kushina means death?"

Minato drops to his knees and bows deeply, "I beseech you to listen to men… Kushina has passed on to the next life."

Many gasps were heard after hearing the news, the smiling monster suddenly frowns. "Then why are you here?"

Minato stands and shows the gathered people the baby, "Because of Kushina's and mine child...Naruto….Yamato Hotsuin, my wife told before she passed on from childbirth that you will help me take care of my child."

The man's face gains a neutral look as he starts thinking deeply on this predicament, "Hmm..."

"I say we kill the man and never let him keep Naruto-dono!" a man shouts from the group of people.

"But the child is from his own blood! We cannot accept this spawn." screams another person.

Yamato eyes harden as he crosses his arms, "Follow me and watch your feet." he says as others begin voicing their opinion even louder but, "Silence, I am the clan head. I might be only seventeen but my orders are absolute law! If anyone wishes to go against them...do so if only of you can kill me or die trying."

After hearing their leader's authoritative voice everything quickly became silent. The leader of the clan and Minato walk towards a traditional Japanese home. As they walk Yamato takes Naruto from Minato into his own arms after gaining permission, "Hello young Lord, I hope your stay here will be happy." the man cooed uncharacteristically. "Hmm? Minato this child-"

"I know...he is very weak and I think you know why." Minato starts coughing once more and falls to his knees.

Yamato quickly gives Naruto to one of the maids as he takes a knee to look at the sick blonde more closely. "Namikaze, are you dying?!"

Minato nods as wipes off the blood, "Yes...it can't be stopped by normal or unorthodox methods. I was given less than a decade to live."

Yamato helps Minato to stand as they walk to Minato's new room with Naruto's baby crib inside, "This shall be your room from now on."

Minato bows at the man, "Thank you… thank you for your kindness."

The Hotsuin clan leader scoffs, "Don't think I'm actually doing this out of kindness towards you. It's because of Lady Kushina's last wishes and young lord Naruto's sake...may your remaining time with your son be filled with happiness." After finishing the last sentence turns around and leaves the room to give the father and son some privacy.

Minato sighs in relief as he watches his son sleep without any worry in the world, "My son...a contradiction between light and darkness. But no matter what...I shall always be with you."

XXXXXXXXXX

FIVE YEARS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

In a backyard a small five-year old Naruto was playing with some Japanese dolls with gentleness. Watching him from the porch was a twenty-two year old Yamato who couldn't help but smile at the innocent child. But then he frowns...the child was very weak in health and can easily fall ill. He never would have expected this development since both of Naruto's parents were healthy and beyond weak. Hotsuin sighs as he also remembers that Minato health was also rapidly declining. The man spends most of his days in his own room as he is getting weaker and weaker with each passing month.

Yamato sighs in pity, Naruto wasn't allowed to attend regular school, it's mostly because of the fear that bullying and physical strain might hurt the young lord. The blonde child is welled liked in the clan but the only children he can come close to associating with are from boarding schools or those who are learning combat and self-defense lessons at the clan grounds. "Hmm...Wait, there's that one child who could be little Naruto's friend...she also has the potential to become the next clan head...Miyako...perhaps she could be his first true friend? Yamato ponders.

He then remembers that Minato wanted to go to the store to buy something for his son so he asked for some help getting there. Yamato looks at child for one last time before he enters the main building.

The silver haired man finds Minato already waiting for him and smiling, "Ah Yamato-sama, are you ready?"

The two left to the store as Yamato looks at his and begins speaking, "Your son has brought great joy in my clan and his condition is gradually getting better as he has been more active lately." He says with kind smile but then his features become neutral, "…alas, he will always need someone to help him and watch over him in case any complications arise. You only have five more years left, maybe even less since your coughing is getting worse."

Minato nods as they arrived to the supermarket, "I know... In fact, Naruto has recently become acquainted with two felines outside of the garden of honeysuckles."

"He has? Wait, that's impossible… my barriers around the clan grounds are being used in order to block out anyone from entering without permission, even animals. This is really odd, I might have to check if the barriers are working properly, someone could have tampered with it." Yamato said to himself while Minato who taking some candy for his son gained a concerned look.

"Please don't chase out the two kittens, Naruto really likes them and he would be sad if they left. I know it sounds foolish but those two are the closest companions he has right now. I don't want him to lose what little he has for contact..." The concerned blonde requests.

Yamato nods and he smiles at what he saw, "Takoyaki..."

Minato chuckles awkwardly and sweat dropped at hearing this, "The almighty silver dragon of the Hotsuin is in love with that junk food."

"Hmph, even I want to enjoy the side of commoners at times. My only friend showed me that throwing away your rulebook will open up new doors of enjoyment. Like how I started to enjoy your company disregarding the fact of what you are." The Hotsuin smirks as Minato took that comment to heart.

Minato huffs comically and decides to ignore the insult, "Yamato...I know what you're planning for my son and honestly… I don't like it...but if you can get her consent then please..."

Yamato nods seriously and the two start walking back to the Hotsuin mansion. They walked in awkward silence until they saw smoke rising from where their home was at! "Oh kami!" Yamato and Minato ran towards building. When they reached the entrance they saw that it was filled with dead demons! "At least the dragon stream protected the clan area however; Naruto was the only one in there."

Minato starts coughing again but then suddenly burst in physical activity after hearing that his son might be in danger, "I...I...I WHOO ever is behind this attack will pay!"

They rushed to the garden where they saw...Naruto holding two cat's one white and the other black. He was able to protect them from the strong hold defenses. When the cats saw the two adults, they slipped out Naruto's arms and both jump over the wall. The white cat before leaving looks at Naruto as if hesitating to about something however, it jumped when Yamato started moving to capture it.

Minato checks on his son who was fine but there was some of the demon blood stains on his clothes. Yamato sighs, he raises his right arm as seals circled around it and the whole home glowed blue, "I have increase security around the mansion. No one besides my clan or you and lord Naruto can enter, though those cats will never come back. Forgive me, but to ensure that this situation never happens again I have to take extreme caution."

Minato nods and lifts Naruto so he could tuck him in bed, "I can understand that, but now my son will be alone..." he says sadly.

Yamato watches leave the garden and walk into the building, "Not for long Minato...not for long."

XXXXXXXXXX

FIVE YEARS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

A ten year old Naruto was walking beside Yamato as they talked, "I hope that you are enjoying your new home Uzumaki-sama." The now twenty seven year old asked his young guest who nods.

"All is well with the home, however, my father's health is declining at a faster rate but he tries do his best to ignore it... it is as if he's expecting to pass on soon." he says as Yamato hastens his footsteps to avoid the stare of the young child. "I lost my two cats when I was five...my only friend three years ago and my father has been getting more ill with each passing day..."

The Silver Dragon of the clan mentally sighs. Indeed, many good but also equally bad things happen to Naruto and now, the hour of Minato's death is approaching... it's ironic that is at the exact same hour that Minato first arrived at the clan's compound and exactly ten years have passed since then.

He was told by the man to keep his son away from him until he passes away...but… Yamato couldn't allow Naruto not to spend some final moments with his farther. "Naruto…. head towards the park where you first met Akeno." he says solemnly. Naruto looks at him confusingly but still nods his head and leaves. Yamato sighs deeply as two women approach him. The first one was a blue haired woman wearing a black suit and a yellow skirt and the second was a sleepy looking woman wearing a Chinese white dress with red lotus's decorations.

The blue haired woman was Makoto Sako, Yamato's personal bodyguard and Naruto's legal guardian if Yamato should meet an untimely demise.

The other woman was Fumi Kanno, his expert when it comes to technology and hacking. She is also Naruto's teacher and all round big sister figure. Makoto notices that her master was in grief,"Yamato-sama? I thought you told us we were spending the day with the young lord?"

Fumi sleepy demeanor changes slightly as she realized why her contractor was sad, "You told Naru-chi that Minato is going to hit the can?"

Yamato wipes away few tears and sighs once again, "Only the location...I want the boy to spend his father's last moment together." Makoto gains a sad face and nods. She loves Naruto as a little brother and knowing that he's about to witness his father last moments really breaks her heart.

Many people in the clan think she is pedophile because how always she's hugging Naruto and giving him more affection than anyone else, but it is only because the young boy had too many horrible events in his life. "I really wish we can save Namikaze-san...even though he's a being that we are supposed to despise, I can't think of him as anything less than a good friend."

Fumi puts her hands behind her back and nods, "But it's only because he forced himself to become a human that Naruto was able to be born at all. It's really sad that just when he was born, Minato got that disease…...now that I think about...… why only him? Naruto has half of that species in his veins right?"

Yamato nods and then his eyes widen, "Wait...when Minato became human and married Kushina...wasn't it also the same day that truce was made during the war?"

Makoto gasped, "Are you saying...?"

Yamato nods and gain a look of pure unadulterated rage, "Someone has made sure that Naruto's existence was more than what I originally thought was a lucky break...someone wanted my lord for him or herself."

Fumi's, though not as intimidating as Yamato's, frown was also quite unsettling, "I'm going back to my room and start looking for the one who did this. No one has ever stirred up my anger so much since I was born." she quickly leaves as she powers on her laptop and starts ferociously typing on it.

Makoto looks at Yamato who has stern serious look, "Yamato..."

"Makoto...we will found out why did this person steal the life of my dear friend and make him or her pay." he says in a cold voice and walks away without another word. He swears to himself to have his project and Naruto protection fully done by today.

XXXXXXXXXX

IN SHINONO PARK

XXXXXXXXXX

The setting sun's orange light was illuminating the entire park as the evening summer breeze gently blows through the trees shaking up their small leaves and over the water of a small lake, creating small ripples that reflect orange light and create a shining glow. It was as if the whole small lake was made out of gold. The few birds still around sing their final songs, waiting for the sun to finally set and signal the time for them to sleep.

The whole park was almost devoid of any human life as this hour park visitors already left to their homes and families. The small playground that is usually filled with happy laughter of children is now silent. The park benches that are usually used by people who want to relax and enjoy the scenery are empty.

But there is one person at the park at this time of the day. The said person is standing in front the lake, looking at the sun as its slowly disappearing at the horizon. This person is Minato Namikaze. He came to this park to spend his last moments of life.

As Minato stares at the orange sun he pulls out a beautiful silver locket necklace with incredible incarnate designs. Pressing a small button on it, the locket opens up and reveals a small picture of beautiful woman with breathtaking red hair and violet eyes. Minato looks at the picture of his wife that passed away ten years ago. He remembers the deep sorrow his heart suffered as his wife's life faded away. But now, he will soon be reunited with her.

He closes the locket and holds it tightly in his hands. Despite the calming nature that surrounds him, he feels sad that his final moments will be spent alone…. until he hears footsteps of someone hastily approaching him. Minato turns around and is surprised to see his son Naruto running towards him.

Yamato, you damn fool. As Naruto reaches him, he couldn't help but smile. Despite not wanting him to be here, he can't help but feel grateful on the inside. He gets to see his son for one final time.

"Father, what are doing here alone by yourself!?Your health will only continue to get worse if you keep doing something like this!" Naruto scolds his father. "Come on, let's go back home before it gets cold."

Minato just stands in his place while looking at his son with saddened eyes, "Naruto… my son… I'm sorry but… I can't go back… not anymore…"

The way he somberly said those words made Naruto develop a deep feeling of dread inside. Like something really bad is about to happen. "What are you saying? Of course you can! Come on lets go, everyone's waiting!" Naruto says in confused and hesitant voice.

Minato's eyes gain even more sadness as he kneels down and places his hands on his son's shoulders. "I can't go back because… my time has finally run out…. .. Naruto…..…I'm dying….." he says in a grave voice.

Naruto eyes widen as his body starts trebling from uneasiness and fear. "W.. wh.. what? No… your… no… you can't be! Stop lying and scaring me like that dad! It's not funny! Don't say such things!" Naruto yells in a shaky voice.

This can't be happening…. this has to be some sort of joke… it has to be! But when Naruto looks at his father's eyes and sees not even a single trace of lie in them, the dread inside now turned into fear and sorrow. "…no … please no…. please tell me this isn't the truth…. It can't be…. father please!" Naruto tries to deny.

(Play Konami – Sorrow)

But before Minato can answer he suddenly breaks down into violent coughs. He covers his mouth with a hand in order to try and lessens them but when he removes it, he sees his palm collared completely in blood. Then it came…. unimaginable pain struck his chest or more specifically, the area where his heart is. He grabs his chest as it became hard to breathe and collapses on his back. He could hear his son's voice calling him but he couldn't make out the words as it sounded like it was so far away. But then the pain suddenly lessened, it didn't disappear but at least it became bearable… for now…

"Father! FATHER! What's wrong?! Talk to me please!" Naruto shouts in panic. Naruto's own heart frantically beats in fright as kneels down beside his collapsed father. Seeing at how he is not responding to his voice he decides to get up and search for some help but is stopped from his actions when he feels his father's hand grab his own. He looks at his father face and sees him shake his head,

"….don't …. It…it is too late…. nothing can save now…. please…. let me spend…. my final moments…. with my son…." says Minato between heavy breaths. Each one he took felt agonizing but for his son he will endure for a few more minutes.

"Father please, you need medical attention right now! I'll just go and-" He is cut off from continuing his sentence when the hand that held him in place let go and start petting him gently on the head.

"Naruto….I know that you understand…. that I cannot be saved…."

Naruto's hair bangs overshadow his eyes but clear visible tear lines can be seen forming on his cheeks. "I don't want to lose you…." he says in a voice filled with nothing but unrestrained sorrow, "I already lost so much…. my mother died before I could get to know her…. my two first friends from five years ago left and never returned…. then Akeno disappears without a trace…..and now...….I'm about to lose my farther as well…." with each word said Naruto's voice becomes more heavy and tears started running down faster. "If you go….. Then I'll have nothing left…. I'll be all alone-" "NO!"

Naruto is surprised by his father sudden outburst. "You're not alone! Never say that you're alone! Have you forgotten about your uncle Yamato... or Makoto… or Fumi! Don't you realize how much you mean to them… and it's not just to them… to the whole clan!" says Minato with a voice full of determination despite the pain each word brought him. "I know things may look bleak… but you're never alone…"

Minato then starts slowly getting up. Naruto is refilled with panic, "No! Don't move farther, save your strength!"

"Please… help me get to that tree…" Minato points at a tree that is only a few dozen meters away.

Despite wanting to refuse his father's request, Naruto complies. He places his arms around the waist to steady his father as they slowly make it to the tree. Then Naruto slowly and carefully let's Minato sit on grassy ground with his back leaning against the tree bark. Naruto himself sits by his father's side.

Few moments pass and Minato finally decides to speak again. "Naruto… I want you to promise me… that no matter what happens… you will continue on living… to meet many new friends… to experience many new things in life and… to become strong… so you could protect those precious moments…"

Fresh tears run down Naruto's cheeks again as at first there is a moment of hesitation, but it is quickly replaced by solid determination. "I promise."

A gentle smile appears on Minato's face, "Thank you…. my son….. remember… that no matter what happens… me and your mother will always love you… and will always remain…... within your heart…" Minato's says those final words as his eyelids start becoming heavier and heavier. He looks at the beautiful scenery for one last time and sees a transparent visage of a woman with red hair and violet eyes smiling warmly at him.

Kushina… we are finally together again…

Just as the setting sun fades away in the horizon, so does Minato's eyes close fully and his final breath fades away into the evening air.

At first there silence but after a few moments it is replaced with loud cries of sorrow from a child.

XXXXXXXXXX

IN HOTSUIN COMPOUND, YAMATO'S OFFICE

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for agreeing on this, Haru..." Yamato look at a silver haired, lavender eye colored ten-year-old girl. "From this day on, you are legally my little sister that was hidden away from the clan in case I suffered an early death and you would have to step up to the leader position. Not even I was aware of your existence until recently and demanded that you live in my home."

The girl nods sternly, her face betraying no emotion, "And no one knows of my identity?"

"Your birth mother is the only one aware of it. Once again I thank you for agreeing to be Naruto's guardian and servant." the man gives her a perfect smile that was dangerously close to his real one that he rarely uses. He always wanted a little sibling, though her arrival here was only for Naruto.

Haru bows with respect, "But of course, to serve lord Uzumaki is the greatest honor that I can bestow upon our clan." she gave her honest answer to her legal elder brother.

Yamato's smile turned into a real one after hearing her words. This girl has the same mindset as he had before the meeting with lady Kushina, may her soul rest in peace. But don't be mistaken by this prayer. The Hotsuins don't believe in God, well… more precisely don't believe in god a religious way. They strictly believe that humans are stronger than anything else and must rely on their own strength in advancement instead of relying on one being for doing it for them.

Yamato used to be a robot in personality like the rest of the clan, until he met Kushina and after she became his first and only true friend. She taught him how to truly appreciate life and strangely enough, junk food.

"Good, you shall 'arrive' tomorrow at morning and comfort Naruto." Yamato eyes widen as he felt a familiar presence fade away. He closes his eyes and speaks in a stern but sad voice..."Haru...stay here...Minato has just passed away."

Haru bows as Yamato went to his room and grabbed his cellphone, "Fumi...Yes, he passed away...I see...can you please send Otome and Makoto to bring back Naruto and watch over him for the rest of the day?...Thank you...and please, if you want to go as well that's fine. He needs the comfort of people who really care for him." After finishing speaking, he hangs up. He looks at his desk where a picture frame was placed. The photo in it was of Kushina and Minato on their wedding day.

Makoto, Fumi and Otome were standing next a blushing Kushina who was smiling like a maiden in love and was preparing to throw the banquet.

On Minato's side stood a long blond-haired man and a well-endowed woman, who smile joyously at Minato, and a lazy looking man with blonde and black hair wearing a yukata and had his hand placed on Minato's shoulder. It was ironic that many of the people here couldn't stand each other's presence but had gathered for this one peaceful occasion since the truce.

He sighs as remembers how the two-lover's happiness spread over to others and made a momentary peace within the truce. He wished those silly days, as Kushina would have called it, were back. But as the head of the Hotsuin clan he knows that it's impossible. Being calm, rational and open minded are the key points to great leadership and every good leader had to have them.

He felt Naruto's energy signature approaching the building along with the three women he had sent out. It didn't take long for Yamato to feel the young lord enter his own room so… it was time… to prepare for the funeral.

XXXXXXXXXX

IN NARUTO'S ROOM

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto curled up in his bed crying as he still was grieving over the loss of his father, "It's not fair! Why me?!" Naruto couldn't help shout in despair. He simply lost too much in his life and couldn't stop his sorrows from surging through.

He stops crying when he hears his door open. What he saw enter his room was a younger female version of Yamato but except she was the same age as Naruto. She had short hair with a white and purple ribbon that had and equally same colored flower which was real. She wore a similar suit to Yamato's but with a short skirt instead of pants. She looks at Naruto with cold but at the same time sweet caring eyes, "I see that you do not recognize me. It is our first meeting...I am Haru Hotsuin, Yamato Hotsuin's younger sister. It is a great honor meeting you lord Naruto."

Naruto wipes away his tears and smiles weakly at the new member of the clan, "Thank you, I only wish this meeting was on a more joyous occasion."

Haru frowns, which still makes her look quite beautiful by the way, "Why do you have a fake smile rather than a true expression?"

Naruto chuckles bitterly at how he was found out, "Hehe, I suppose I am still really sad and can't hide my face behind a good mask."

"Why are you sad?"

"Because… because…my father has passed away and I'm still *sob* I'm still trying to get over it *sob* but it's hard!" he started to cry once again but when he tried to wipe away his tears he felt slender and softer fingers caress his cheeks. He looks in front of him and sees Haru gently wiping away his tears with her hands.

"My mother once told me that life makes the greatest challenges for us to become strong. It's in our nature to try and overcome those obstacles so we could grow strong enough to protect those who are precious to us...don't you think so?" she asks as her eyes look directly at the Uzumaki. "And in return those people will draw strength from us to overcome their own challenges in life..."

Naruto eyes widen as he remembers the promise he made to his father "I…I get it. My father may be gone but I need to keep my promise and need to be strong for the people who have also protected and nursed me...Haru…...thank you." he gratefully says to the younger sibling of Yamato.

Haru nods, "I simply don't want to see my lord sad and do everything I can to take that sadness away. Besides, we're going to be the only children here so I want to make sure that we can become good friends with each other."

Naruto smiles at hearing this but his eyes widen when Haru started to head for the door, "W-wait! Could you...I mean…could you perhaps stay with me for tonight? I'm really scared of being alone right now..." he blushes cutely.

Haru also sports a small blush but nonetheless nods, "Though it may be improper...I shall stay with you for the night..." she slips into the bed with her avowed lord as he drapes the sheets over them. Haru then gently hugs Naruto who welcomes the warmth.

Outside of the room stood Yamato who smiling gently, "She disobeyed my order and showed herself right now instead of tomorrow. She also went way beyond, then a servant would, in helping Naruto. But she managed to become his friend in the end…...she's perfect." he smiles with a big grin that only ever appeared once in his life…...things may be tough for Naruto but with Haru at his side, he will overcome any challenge.

 **Well as you can see I changed Miyako to Haru the reason for this is because the original author is using the name Miyako in his other story, so not to get anyone confused I decided to change the name. Here's a daily uploading schedule for this story. I'll update this story every Friday. Why? You may ask. That's because I want to update my other stories the rest of the week.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I bring to you the second chapter of My Existence Is A Contradiction (adopted version). Like I said in the first chapter the first 9 chapters are going to be the same. Chapter 10 is going to be the same with the changing at the end and chapter 11 is where I put my own twist into it. So let us begin.**

 **Enjoy!**

Naruto was sleeping silently as he moves around smiling, "Mm..."

A figure slowly appears in the room...a long arm started to reach towards Naruto's upper body...and gently shake his shoulder. "Master...Please wake up… It's time for the new school year." a feminine voice came.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and sees a sixteen-year-old Haru standing beside his bed. Her attire was the same as it was six years ago when she first met him; a black suit with an extra-long tie like the one her brother has and a yellow skirt that was from Makoto's old outfits. She has natural begs under her eyes giving her a mature and calm look. Her body was that of a supermodel's but wasn't unhealthy skinny like them. Her curves had developed early and her breasts are definite C-cups, but she binds them with a sports tape to avoid attention from males, making it look like she has B-cups.

Naruto smiles as he gets up from the bed, "Thank you for waking me up as always Haru-chan."

The girl bows respectfully to her master, "Of course, now please wash up and head downstairs, I made breakfast. Yamato-onii-sama, Makoto, Fumi, and Otome are only waiting for you. Yamato-onii-sama told me that he has some good news concerning your school."

Naruto couldn't help but smile, he recently talked about having a small apartment near his new school that his mother had him enrolled before he was even born. He didn't know if his mother did it because she was expecting a girl to be born or if she had something else in mind. After many months of begging Yamato finally decided that it was time to let Naruto make his own choices concerning his life. It's a good thing too as Naruto was quite embarrassed when he found blueprints for a mansion and told Yamato not to get him or build anything crazy.

After putting his school clothes on, he went down to the dining room. When he got there, he saw the adults waiting for him to join them...well…except for Fumi as she already finished half of her food. She never did have much common sense when it came to manners… or people... when she wants to be. Yamato smiles at the blond teen, "Ah, Naruto! I see that your new school uniform fits well!"

Naruto's Kuoh academy clothes were average except for their size. They were larger than the average male size so they could provide more warmth to prevent Naruto from getting sick….and to hide his muscled body. Thanks to the energy of the Dragon Stream and another variable it gave, Naruto managed to build up a healthy body through exercises he did every day. He has medium sized but really muscled frame that doesn't slow him down at all as he made sure to build his muscles with both strength and speed in mind.

Naruto slightly coughs and uses his hand to cover it. When he removes his hand, and looks at it he sees black liquid stains on it and gains a small look of fear. Thankfully, Fumi was the first to react and threw her dinner roll at a blonde nurse sitting in front of her.

"OW!" the nurse exclaims.

Fumi points at Naruto who's using a napkin to wipe his hand. "Now..." she declares as Fumi drank her Miso flavored energy drink that many people are repulsed by.

The blonde rubs the spot on her head where the offending grain item hit her and then rushes to Naruto's side. This nurse was Otome Yanagiya, a young woman with dirty blond hair and light-yellow eyes. She wears a pink nurse uniform dress with a slightly open lab coat, white tights, white slippers, and she is seen carrying a white bag. She walks up to Naruto while grabbing a pillbox that has a strange white and black pill with a red strip on it.

Otome was chosen to be Naruto's personal doctor since her family consists of summoners that specialize in healing magic. Yamato, with the hacking skills of Fumi, managed to get in contact with her and gave her a great offer. She would be paid 5,000,000 yen every month, a free room in Hotsuin compound and made sure that her adopted daughter would be taken in a great private school near their home.

To Naruto she was like another big sister and got along great with Fumi and Makoto.

She grabs Naruto's glass of cherry juice from the table and gives him it with the pill, "Here, Naruto." It's only through her efforts that Naruto's health improved. By using her knowledge in healing magic, modern medical knowledge and Yamato's Dragon stream with his unlimited resources she created a drug that helps Naruto's 'condition' however, there are two notable flaws. He needs to take his medicine four times a day every two week and the third week he has to rest because his body needs to adjust to it.

Haru came wearing her Kuoh academy female uniform except she had her brother's black jacket when he was her age. She was pushing down the skirt, not used to having a smaller one that could flash others with just small gust of wind. But overall, her appearance will make any straight men drool, even Naruto's cheeks become a bit rosy at the sight of her. She sets herself next to her best friend.

She smiles as she and Naruto engage into a small talk. The silver haired girl laughs at Naruto's embarrass face of seeing his friend wearing feminine clothing. Haru remembers the day her feelings for her master changed from honor and business to loyalty and friendship.

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Haru was in her bed with her cheeks burning red and a cold wet towel on her forehead. She came down with a high fever from training with her new abilities that her legal brother gave to Haru incase Naruto was ever in danger. She overexerted herself from training nonstop at midnights which caused her to lose sleep and made her body weak._

 _"*Huff* Forgive me mother *huff* for being weak. *Huff, huff*" she gasped out of her sore throat. She wanted to cry but she couldn't as devoted member of the Hotsuin main house. She didn't want to return to the life she had before...the laughs...the names...she was HARU HOTSUIN NOW!_

 _She felt the towel on her head reach the same degree of heat as her body temperature. Haru felt too weak to moist it again or even give herself a sponge bath. Yamato went to Kyoto with Makoto on a business trip and Otome was buying supplies for her lord's medicine and snacks for her daughter along with Haru's, though the lavender eyed girl was certain that she never told her to do that. Fumi….was doing what whatever she usually does and quite frankly…. she didn't want to know what she does._

 _Before she can think anymore she saw the only person who is able to help enter her room...Naruto Uzumaki! She coughs once more and gasps out. "My lord *huff* why are you *huff* here? Shouldn't you *huff* be building those toys your uncle gave you?" she asks painfully._

 _Naruto frowned as he quickly went to her side and got the towel wet with cold water. "How can I have fun when my best friend is sick?" he places the cold towel back on and Haru felt a lot better now than when it was warm._

 _He grabs a type of ointment that heals soreness and gently rubs a small amount of the healing cream on Haru's neck. "I... lord Naruto, do not worry about me. I will be fine, please just- EEP!" she let out a feminine squeal when Naruto touched her cheek. Her eyes became comical swirls as she was embarrassed that her master was giving her such an affectionate gesture. She also was quite surprised when he smiled gently at her…was he...worried about her? The only person who ever cared for her wellbeing was her mother...but..._

 _"You're still burning up, hold on, Otome made some rice porridge for you." he ran out of the room while Haru smiles at Naruto's sweet gestures. She felt more heat come to her cheeks but unlike the fever...it was more warm and fuzzy._

 _It wasn't long before Naruto came back with the light meal, "I'm back!" he opens the lid and shows Haru the food. There was a sweet smell to it and her stomach rumbled because of it, "Here... say aaah!" Naruto lifts the spoon towards the girl's mouth who complies with the order. Haru tastes the food and detected..._

 _"White chocolate...my favorite." she looks at Naruto who smiles gently. He must have melted it in her bland food to add something sweet. "N-Naruto..." she blushes hard as her master continues to feed her more. After the meal, Naruto stayed by her side to watch over her until they both fell asleep._

 _Otome woke up her in the middle of the night to give her some medicine and tease her about Naruto sleeping on the same bed. Normally, Haru would have not been affected by this but at that moment she couldn't help but blush and stutter. When she went back to bed she asked Otome if Naruto could stay for the night. The kind doctor agreed and told Yamato that his sister and Naruto will sleep in her room._

 _The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was that she kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek and swore to stand by him no matter what._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

Haru smiles at that memory as she continues to watch Naruto with joy written on her face. From honor she originally worked for, now seems nothing compared to working for Naruto himself. She looks at her wristwatch and gasps when she notices how much time has passed, "Yamato-onii-sama! We need to leave now! School starts in twenty minutes!"

Yamato nods as the three women and Naruto start to leave. "Makoto, please be the one to drive today."

"Yes sir." Makoto answers with a calm tone. Everyone went to the Hotsuin limo and drove to Kuoh academy. Naruto smiles as he loved being driven by the limo as it was very still and there was enough room to take a nap and roll around.

He smiles at Haru who decided to make one last fifteenth check list of their supplies. He then looks at Yamato who had only changed a little in appearance in the last six years. He looks he's in his early twenties despite being much older. Naruto then finally looks at Makoto, Otome, and Fumi who were hired at ages of fourteen or fifteen and now are in their early twenties and look their age instead of being as youthful as Yamato.

Naruto is brought out of his observations when he felt the limo stop and Makoto open the door. They step out in front the school gate where many students were staring at them with wide eyes... oh right… the limo is very long, like twice as much as to a regular one.

"Hey, who are they?" a female student asks.

"Wow! Look at the hot girl! Oh man, another beauty has graced this school!" a male student says with waterfall tears in his eyes.

"Look at blond boy standing next to her...oooh he looks so dreamy!" a female voice could be heard.

"His baggy clothes and his face make him look both hot and cute!"

Yamato eyes twitches in annoyance when he sees at how fast Naruto fan club is building. "Fumi...get a team of my best assassins to watch over Naruto's home incase those women try something funny." he orders but sees that Fumi is already doing it. "Hmm...Remind me to get you a raise."

The limo leaves as Haru starts walking with the pride of the Hotsuin in her footsteps and Naruto walks besides her radiating an aura of kindness. While walking towards the main building, they felt two familiar presences. Haru took a step closer to Naruto while touching her chain that had a pentacle cross attached to it she had in her wrist. It glowed blue for a second before Haru nodded to herself after checking if it works...and it did.

She and Naruto arrive at classroom after few minutes and where now standing in front of their class, ready to introduce themselves. The teacher smiles at the new students she's happy to gain. She claps her hands together and smiles even wider to her class, "Welcome everyone! As you all have noticed we have two new students joining us. Haru Hotsuin and Naruto N. Uzumaki, please introduce yourselves!"

Haru lightly brushes off a bang of hair off her face, "My name is Haru Hotsuin, I like taiyaki, baths, and Naruto-sama. My dislikes are perverts, childish individuals, bitter foods, exhibitionists and the list goes on for a while. My dream is to become the future leader of my clan and to continue to work under Naruto-sama." she says with a voice filled with professionalism and honesty. Many females' eyes turn into stars after hearing her introduction while hearts appear in practically every male's eyes.

Naruto smiles as he steps up next, "My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. I like Haru-chan, Fumi, Otome, and Makoto along with sweets and ramen. I really don't have many dislikes except for control freaks, rapists, and racist people…. oh wait, and my condition that makes it easy for me to get sick. My dream is to live long as possible for my deceased parents and to help people in bettering their lives!" he smiles gently as every single girl in the classroom looks at him with blushed faces, some even had their eyes filled with both hearts and starts in them, Haru felt she could use that to her advantage if there ever was a need for it.

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was tired as he took his third pill for the day, "I have to say, that I'm getting better thanks to this medicine, just wish the taste was a bit better." he lays his head down on the desk while Haru went to buy their lunches. Apparently, simple school bread is not good enough of a food for someone of Naruto's status and rushed to the cafeteria to buy ramen and fried chicken.

"Oi!" Naruto lifts his head sluggishly as he sees two boys walking towards him.

"Y-yes?" he asks when a bespectacled boy with black hair and a shaved head boy come up to his desk. "Oh, it's you two...the one with the glasses must be Motohama and you must be Matsuda, correct?"

"Oh, thank you for remembering our names." they both bow towards Naruto before realizing that they came here for a completely different reason. Motohama grabs Naruto large shirt and tries to intimidate him, "Listen up new kid, we don't like it how you can just waltz in here and get all the girls attention! Just because you're a pretty boy doesn't mean you can have it easy!"

"W-what? But this is not my intention! I just want to study here and make friends!" Naruto answered in a shaky voice. Normally he could break the kid's hand within few seconds but he doesn't want to create enemies on his first day at school. He saw them both lifting their arms in preparation to punch him however...

WHAM!

Two girls with shinais in their hands, whack the two jealous boys on the heads! "Hey, are you okay? We heard of those perverted idiots coming to this classroom but we didn't know that they were going to bully you!" a girl with pale peach colored hair says with concern in her voice.

Naruto shook his head, "It's quite alright. I really don't want to see any violence on my first school day so thanks for the save Katase-san and Murayama-san!"

The girl with brown hair that was tied with a red band smiles, "You already know our names?"

"Yup, I mean I have beautiful girls as classmates so the least I could do to show some respect to you is by remembering your names." both girls blush at the innocent compliment. "Oh, can you not tell Haru about what the two boys were about to do?"

"Too late, I heard it all!" Haru said with a stern voice as she held two trays of food, one for her master and one for herself. She gives Naruto his food with a sweet smile, grabs the knocked out perverted boys and then looks at the girls that did the deed, "Want to join in? I have some tips in how you can strike more fear into people like them." she offers and the two kendo girls took it.

Naruto smiles at how Haru easily made two friends..."I'm going to eat!" with that said he had a fun lunch… as did Haru after returning and having a strange look of being proud of herself.

By the end of the day, both Naruto and Haru gained quite big fanclubs. Haru's calm and professional attitude earned her the moniker 'Illusionary Goddess' since her presence to them was like a divinity and her smiles were almost nonexistent, like an illusion. Naruto was also considered to be top idol around the school. His baggy school uniform didn't dampen his looks; instead, to the girls it made him look super cute.

He and Haru were walking together towards the school gates as they saw Fumi waiting for them in front of the limo. "Hi you both, how was your first day at school?" Fumi asks while typing away on her laptop.

Haru smiles and nods, "Eventful, to say the least. What about you master?"

"It was fun!" he responded with an honest grin.

Yamato chuckles, "So I see...anyway, let's go to where you will be staying young lord. You will be happy to know that Haru will be also living with you."

Before they could ask what, he meant by that, Yamato clicks a button that ejects them both from their seats to the sidewalk. "Hmhm…...Fumi, once again you earn yourself a raise." They quickly drove away before the two teens could recover.

Naruto and Haru look at speeding away limo before they turn to look at their new home and they are pleasantly surprised with what they saw. "For once Yamato choose something both practical and not overly crazy." The place was a small Inn surrounded by nature with a small pond in the backyard. Naruto remembers that despite its size, the inn was quite famous before the owner closed it down after retiring from the business. "Come on! Let's see what it looks like inside!"

Yamato got everything set up perfectly. The house was completely fixed and cleaned up for the two teens. The kitchen had two refrigerators and they were fully stocked with food. The cooking utensils were all world class grade with fine china and expansive glasses. The living room was amazing as it had a plasma TV, every game console recently made with big hit games, gamer chairs and there even was a small build in library.

Naruto then checks his room and likes it immediately. It was master bedroom filled with books, art tools and plants from his old room back at the Hotsuin compound. He notices a photo frame on his new desk...it was Yamato's photo of when his parents were married. Naruto picks up the photo and smiles while a lone tear role down his cheek, "Thank you for everything, Yamato...thank you."

After changing into regular clothes, he went back to the kitchen where Haru was making dinner, "Naruto, it seems Yamato has a room for everything from relaxation to work at home offices. Hehe, I really like it, don't you?"

The sickly boy nods in agreement to his best friend, "Indeed...when I originally asked for an apartment I knew Yamato would secretly get me something else... but I have to say, this time he really knew what he was doing." he swallowed his final pill of the day and continued to talk with Haru before they both decided that it's to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT MORNING

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking with Haru to their school after having a refreshing morning at their new house, "So Haru...have any other plans for the future?"

"Hmm...Besides becoming the head member of the family? Just always serving you master." she answers him with the usual answer whenever they discuss this topic. Naruto seriously wanted her to have more dreams than those two but Haru only wants to be with him. He didn't really mind her choices in life but just wants to remind her that she can always find more goals in life besides the ones she has.

When they arrived at the main hallway, they suddenly stop and their features become more serious...why you ask?

Two girls stood in their way. One young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wore her Kuoh uniform right down to the very last detail like an honor student. The other young bespectacled woman had black, straight, knee-length hair with split bangs and her eyes were light brown. But it wasn't their appearances that were the problem...Naruto and Haru knew that these two were devils...and one of them a pureblood.

Yamato told them about the three factions and how some of them would use humans to be reincarnated to their side. Naruto powers and 'condition' were basically a prime hot steak that was in front of a staving dog...oh so tempting, and they would do whatever it takes to get it.

Yamato had no love for any of the three factions stating that they go against humanity and their powers. Many times Yamato was hunted down to join them but didn't want to give up his humanity or else he would be a hypocrite.

Haru also shared the same philosophy. To give up their humanity to simply become some else's slave or servant? Ha, pathetic! She would follow her one and only master to the ends of the world without faltering so she doesn't need to be reincarnated to prove her loyalty. Perhaps it may be her old self speaking but that is total BS.

The short haired girl spoke first with a small smile that of course is fake and meant for public appearances. "Hello and welcome to Kuoh academy. I didn't have the chance to speak with you yesterday but I'm the student council president Souna Shitori." Naruto's eyes widen when he remembers Yamato telling him about the 72 pillars and how many of them remained after the Great War.

Sona Sitri...…. he heard that her family specializes in water magic and that it was quite close to Yamato's freezing spells which were almost instantaneous. Souna Shitori was an alias she used for blending in public. "I would like to speak with you during lunch about your classes here and if you're enjoying yourselves. Oh, before I forget, this is my vice president Tsubaki Shinra." Instead of a fake one, Tsubaki gives a real smile to Naruto and he responds in kind. "Well, until later..."

Haru held Naruto's hand tightly...she was quite frightened by Sona. While she herself was strong yes...but she wasn't afraid to admit that there was always somebody even stronger out there than you originally thought. Maybe if she went all out against Sona MAYBE she could beat her, but with Tsubaki and a possible peerage behind her back...chances wary from slim to none-existing.

She must finish her training soon...

When lunchtime came...Naruto and Haru head to the student council room. They were greeted by seven females. Haru instantly tenses but Naruto places a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head. He then glances at Sona, "Look...we came here unarmed as a sign of good faith and would like to talk things over before resorting to violence." Sona raises a delicate eyebrow and motions for both of them to take a seat. Both he and Haru took their seats while Sona takes hers at the desk with Tsubaki standing behind her.

...

...

...

...

...

After few moments of silence, Sona understood that if she wanted to get some answers, she would need to start by asking simple questions to see how truthful he is with his answers. "...Uzumaki...your aura...it's not human is it?" she asked.

Naruto half opened his eyes as if to hypnotize her, "I can ask you the same thing..."

The two stared each other down before she nods, "You know I'm a devil? Actually, I can't say that I'm surprised by this since the Hotsuin's were always smart when it comes to gathering information." Sona states and then looks straight into Naruto's eyes. "I just want to make sure one important thing…. are you a threat to this school or not?"

To her surprise he smiles gently, "I swear, I just want to be in the same academy as my mother once attended. I swear on my name and Hotsuin's that I will never be a threat."

Sona looks at Naruto with her most serious look, trying to find any form of deceit but after a while, an honest smile appears on her face which shocks most of her peerage members at seeing such a thing. "I see...alright… I believe you, just needed to be really sure if I'm not making a mistake. Forgive me for doing that Uzumaki-san." she bows respectively as Naruto also copies the gesture and then stands up to leave with Haru who turns to them and gives them a threatening look before quickly leaving with her master.

Tsubaki looks at her king, "Are you sure that you don't want to offer him to join us?"

Sona shrugs, "Trying to do that now would be foolish as we only just met… and besides..." she gains a smirk as if she had been challenged, "I can honestly say that me… and Rias… will have to work for his attention. This will be interesting indeed..."

 **Well there you have it the second chapter. Anyways right now I am currently busy and so my uploading schedule is a bit hectic right now. That's why I am uploading late. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. AN: I'm sorry

Hey, what's up, everyone?... Man, this is harder than I thought...Listen I am writing this to let you guys know that I am moving on from writing Naruto crossover fanfictions. Now before you guys start throwing things at me or start calling me names let me explain. For these past few months I have been in a rut and I couldn't force myself to write anything. I lost my interest in writing fanfiction and I wanted to quit.

That was until I started reading fanfictions that have OC characters in them (by the way the owners of fanfiction if you are reading this as well then my suggest for character selections can you please add female OC and Male OCs) and the ones that I have read were amazing especially the ones written by Bladewolf101. And that got me thinking maybe I should rewrite most of my stories (besides Serpent Demon because I always wanted to write Naruto X Riverdale crossover story) and have my OCs in them and replace Naruto.

The reason for this change is because I am in the process of creating my own manga/comic and in order to improve as a writer I need to write my own characters and stop using other people's characters. This will help me work on my skills with character traits, personalities, and character development. It's the same thing for artists as well. Yeah, it's cool to draw fanart, but if that's all you do then your love for art will die down.

Once in a while, I'll continue to write some Naruto crossover stories again, but my main focus is on creating original fanfiction with my own character. Now some of you might leave that's fine I just want to thank you guys for reading my stories and giving me positive feedback. And I thank you guys for your time.


End file.
